


Feelings are a Confusing thing

by TheCrabbyBarista



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hate Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrabbyBarista/pseuds/TheCrabbyBarista
Summary: Emma Perkins 2 was sent from the future to kill Paul MatthewsPaul Matthews 23 has his own reasons for killing himSomehow him and Emma keep meeting, and after enough arguing, declare themselves enemies.After running into him a few times, Emma decides to show him why he can't get caught in her way, and everything goes terribly yet somehow wonderfully not according to plan.
Relationships: Paul Matthews 23/Emma Perkins Android
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Feelings are a Confusing thing

**Author's Note:**

> For the cursed chat. Love y'all  
> Comments are appreciated. Feed me.

Emma couldn't wipe her grin off of her face. It felt so, so satisfying to hold a knife to her enemy's throat. Maybe now he understood that he was only a clone of the man she was sent to kill. "So," she said, "are you willing to give up on him? Or will I just have to slice up your throat right now?"

"This is what you invited me over for?" Paul, or rather Paul 23 (though he hates being called that), asked, "To fail at threatening me and to show me that you have a knife kink?" He only seemed mildly irritated by this situation, which just annoyed Emma.

"Hey, it's only kinky if you want it to be. It's not my fault and you know it was never, nor will it ever be my intention to seduce you." Emma backed him further into the wall. His back had to hurt by now. "My intention was to tell you to give up or die right here."

"And you had to do it like this?"

"It's fun."

"Why are we in your bedroom exactly, sweetheart?"

"You reeeeaaallly think you're something special, don't you? What do you want from this, anyways? You're so full of yourself... It's honestly really disgusting."

Paul just glared at her.

"You know what?"

"What?"

Emma smirked. "If you think I want it so bad, fuck me." She grinned a bit mischievously as she saw Paul lower his guard. He looked away from her, trying to hide the fact he was blushing.

"Why?" He asked, "do you want me to?"

"Only to prove yourself."

"I'll think about it." He said before snatching Emma's knife and pinning her to her bed, holding it to her throat. He was right on top of her, staring her down. "Why is this how I need to prove myself?"

Emma looked completely unfazed. "You started this whole thing." She felt a blade gently tracing her sides, traveling up and down her waist. She'd never admit it, but it felt nicer than she thought it would.

"You escalated it." 

"You let me do so."

"Well- you-"

"If you back out now you're a coward."

Paul sighed, irritated. "Please, just shut up." He untied his tie, taking it off from where it was tucked under the collar of his white shirt. He set it and the knife to the side before taking Emma's wrists and bringing them together above her head before tying them together. There was something very, very satisfactory about feeling Emma squirming underneath him as he made the knot.

Emma was somewhat impressed by what Paul was doing to her, but she also felt a little bitter. She had expected him to back away. Then again, she had taunted him. Her thoughts were interrupted when he swung the knife down. It went through her shirt, narrowly missing her stomach. She felt her heart leap. Dammit, she didn't expect him to be so good. He picked the knife back up and traced her upper body, drawing her curves over and over. Emma stared up at him, speechless.

"This isn't very fun, you know." Paul told her plainly. "Can you even prove that this is worth my time?"

"How would I do that?"

He was quiet for just a moment. "How about you actually make me want to do this? Get me hard."

Emma rolled her eyes. "You're right on top of me. You're such a fucking idiot!"

"Why does that matter??"

"I can feel it, you know."

"Feel what?"

"You're already hard. Do you think I'm stupid or something?"

"Well... You think I'm stupid, so uh, I think it should go both ways!"

Emma could tell he wasn't as good at hiding how much he was falling apart as she was. "Maybe we should stop wasting time. How about I give you a little challenge." 

"What's this challenge?" Paul nearly stabbed her again. The knife was once again caught on her shirt.

"Hm... You have thirty minutes to make me orgasm."

"That's a challenge?"

"Three times."

Paul was silent for just a moment. "Wait, wait, wait that's- I- I'm flattered you have that much faith in me?"

"I don't. It's supposed to be impossible. But it might be fun to see your attempt."

"... Okay." He put the knife on the bedside table. He felt so nervous, suddenly. Something about the whole situation felt wrong to him, but he wanted to do it all anyway. Whatever. He shouldn't be nervous! He didn't care about impressing Emma. Definitely not. He took off her clothes quickly.

She caught him staring and smiled. "Is there something on my face?" She teased. "I'm getting impatient, you know. Just... Hurry up, okay?"

Paul nodded and took off his clothes. He was very hesitant after that.

"What are you doing...? I said I was impatient. Are you going to spend those thirty minutes gawking at me or something?" Emma looked away for a moment, not expecting anything from Paul. When she had lowered her guard, he let himself in. Her attention snapped back to him. He thrusted into her a few times before pulling out, only to push himself in deeper right after. He kept a slow pace. Emma held back some small gasps and whimpers. She wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. She sort of hated getting herself into this. Paul wouldn't let her forget about this. She knew that for sure. And it was a bit strange for someone she hated as much as him to make her feel how she felt in that moment.

Emma couldn't decide what it was. Did she just like how much she hated him? Was it only because he happened to be good at what he was doing? She whimpered softly. It became a little more clear as she tried to move her hands and failed. Had she wanted this? And if so, for how long? It wasn't anything like she thought it would be. He was gentle. It confused her. But she let it go, for once. She stopped asking herself questions, as strong as this desire to learn about her hatred grew. "I'm really disappointed that you're decent at this."

Paul had found himself confused as well. He loved hearing that from Emma. He did want to impress her. It was probably nothing. It was because they were rivals. That was all. But it didn't feel like it. He looked into her eyes. Ignoring whatever tender feeling had accidentally found his heart, he changed his pace to a much more rough and fast one. He felt much less confused about what he was feeling as he felt Emma squirming again, trying to hold onto something. Her helplessness was just so satisfying to watch.

Emma let herself moan softly. She closed her eyes, trying to only focus on the sensations she felt. It was like something was unraveling inside of her, slowly unfolding and revealing itself. Or maybe that was just her emotions. Her confusing yet somehow comforting feelings of helplessness and hate and something she didn't want to name. She whimpered, realizing just the strength of her sensitivity. She squirmed some more, groaning. He knew what he was doing when he tied her up.

But she supposed she also knew what she was doing when she didn't just snap the tie in half. She felt like that unraveling would stop soon. More specifically she felt like it'd explode and fall into some confusing mess that she'd have to piece together. She wondered if Paul knew that she could hear his soft whimpering.

He didn't know. He didn't even realize he was making noise. But the noises Emma was making made his heart feel warm. He'd just have to keep denying that feeling. He would not lose to her like that. Not by doing something as stupid as falling in love with her. He wasn't in love anyways! It was only a short lived feeling of intimacy that wouldn't last. It was just messing with him. That was it. That was the only reason he acted on his urge to lean forward and kiss Emma gently as she moaned. 

"What the hell are you trying to do-?" She opened her eyes, looking up at him. What was that look he was giving her? Why did it feel tender and loving?

Paul tried to answer her, but the words didn't come out. He stuttered and gasped here and there before he gave in to a moan.

Emma just rolled her eyes. "You're weak, you know."

"Emma..."

"I can tell- you're barely holding yourself together." She felt her anticipation growing.

"Emma...!"

"It's actually- really, really pathetic. It's already been near fifteen minutes and I'm just now getting close for the first time."

Emma soon learned that Paul, on the other hand, was well over close. He moaned her name as he came, wrapping his arms around her. He didn't know if the warmth he felt was for her or not.

"Watching you fall apart like this is honestly so, so sad..." Emma was hardly managing to hold herself back. It was just getting more and more difficult every second. She was wondering just how long she could keep it up. It wasn't very long.

Emma tensed up, letting out a long groan. Warmth washed over her as her senses weakened, letting her pay attention to the explosion she had felt coming. At least it wasn't a messy one. "That was only one," she reminded Paul, sounding breathless, "You still have two more and less than half the time left."

It didn't matter much to him anymore. He promised himself that something like this would never happen again. Fine. Emma was beautiful to him. Maybe she always was, but she'd never need to know. She'd only use it to make him seem weak. But he could barely hold himself together. He found himself kissing her again, and he kissed her very hard.

A small part of Emma wanted to go back to hating him, but now she couldn't bring herself to do that. She accepted his kiss, moaning into it softly. She could never let this happen again. She had gotten so absorbed into it. This was the only time she'd show a weakness like this. So she might as well give in completely if it was only one time. She moaned again, louder than before, just as Paul pulled away. She kept going, making more noise whenever her impulses told her to. She never expected to get so far into the sensations. But it was so nice. It was so, so nice to feel like the person she hated didn't hate her. It was all just to make her weak and she knew that. But she couldn't win everything. 

It felt so wonderful to watch Emma fully embracing whatever she was feeling. It was certainly something very good. He felt proud to be the cause of it. He felt something building up again. He started to whimper, tightening his hold on Emma just a little bit. He said her name softly, tugging on her hair a little. Emma whined in return. It was such a sweet sound, and so was her name. He repeated it, moaning and kissing her neck until he came again. He felt Emma shaking underneath him, as she moaned loudly. She looked so happy. The warmth Paul felt was much stronger than it was before. This time he felt a little more sure that it was for Emma. She had figured out that he was weak, and used that. But he didn't even care. It had felt so good that it didn't even matter.

"I let you have a few more minutes. You're welcome... But we need to stop now." Emma was breathing a bit heavily. She felt oddly satisfied by the whole experience. She broke the tie and freed her wrists with ease as Paul pulled out. He looked slightly stunned, and Emma understood why. It wasn't like her to give in so easily. "What the hell was that?"

"There! You did it. You proved I'm weak. Now we can never talk about it again or something-"

"... I proved that you're weak?"

"That wasn't your intention?"

"It was." Emma lied, giving herself the higher ground.

"Look, I promise I'll never ask for something like this ever again either," Paul began, "but I... I need someone to snuggle right now. That was a bit exhausting."

"Fine. Only because you're tiring too."

And nothing like that would ever happen again.


End file.
